


Until

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [19]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, I think it's unrequited love at least, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Apparently this one actually shares the original publication date of this fic in it lmao
Relationships: Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes, Wade Barnes/Jeremiah Woodward
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this one actually shares the original publication date of this fic in it lmao

Life is hard.

Those three words are the epitome of JP's life.

No matter what he did, who he talked to, how hard he tried to succeed, he never felt like he was good enough.

But that all ended for at least a moment when he met Wade.

Wade was the most important person in his life.

Wade gave him hope that things would be better.

Wade saved him.

When Wade was there, JP actually felt like he could do it.

He felt like he was good enough or strong enough.

He felt like someone actually loved him.

At least for a while.

But then Wade left.

Wade got engaged and once they got married, he moved away with his wife.

JP tried to keep in contact with Wade but he always seemed too busy for him.

JP kicked himself so hard for thinking someone could care.

That someone could actually love a mess like him.

That someone could stick around for him.

That _he_ could be the first priority in someone's life.

Oh how wrong he was.

Wade grew so distant that the two barely talked and when they did, Wade would always be distracted by something else and barely actually responded or listened to JP.

JP felt broken.

And then it all came back.

The late nights with a blade.

The crying himself to sleep.

The voices in his brain yelling at him to stop trying.

That no one cares.

That he's too weak to do anything.

That that's why Wade never loved him.

But Wade didn't notice anything.

Wade didn't even care.

JP thought he did but that was a fantasy.

JP knew no one could miss him.

No one would even notice he was gone.

Until they did.

Until it was too late to stop it.

The tidal wave had struck.

And JP was hit the hardest.

But Wade got hurt the most.

_**Rest In Peace** _  
_**Jeremiah Woodward** _  
_**Beloved son and friend** _  
_**April 29, 1998 - August 31, 2017** _


End file.
